


Guinness Is Good For You

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Remus, Sirius, Ireland and alcohol".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinness Is Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **terraneanblues**.

Remus was unsurprised to learn that Sirius was somewhat ... skittish on the subject of visiting Ireland. No doubt his parents had views on the Irish that placed them well below ordinary Muggles or even blood traitors on the Black family "unnatural filth" scale. And as James had pointed out, St. Patrick's banishment of all serpents from the island no doubt compounded the inherent offensiveness of the Irish in the eyes of Slytherins everywhere.

Sirius, though, had a history of overcoming the prejudices of his family when the proper stimulus was offered. Remus suspected the Guinness brewery would qualify as 'proper'.


End file.
